Beautiful Things Around You
by Kyasensei
Summary: Kyouya knows that his love is forever doomed to be unrequited. And if that's how it's going to be, why is there any reason that Tamaki should know? As his heart aches increasingly more Kyouya finds how difficult it is to be in love with his stupid prince.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS STORY HAS AN ACTUALLY STORYLINE. IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR AUTOMATIC SMUT GO ELSEWHERE.

Hi guys. I'm trying out Ouran fanfiction, so enjoy and please help me out with reviews if it sounds stupid.

I don't own Tamaki or Kyouya, and would like to thank Fall Out Boy for accompanying me as I wrote! :D

So without further ado…

* * *

><p>"Isn't she just so cute, Mommy?" Tamaki sighed, head in one princely hand.<p>

Kyouya grunted, neither in compliance or disapproval, more just acknowledging Tamaki's existence, and continued writing figures on his notepad. He missed when "daddy" had called him Kyouya. His name sweetly ran of the blonde's tongue with a hint of his French ethnicity in his tantalizingly elegant Japanese drawl that was so famous for making all the girls swoon. "Mommy" was endearing, he supposed, but far less personal in his point of view. In addition, Tamaki only called him that based on his royal "father-ship" of Haruhi.

She was cute, he also supposed, but someone as level-headed as her would never go for someone like Tamaki.

The Prince was sweet with good intentions, and also very stupid. However, he was surprisingly strong-willed. Extremely stubbornly so, and was sure to complete everything he set his mind to. Not only that, but you could be sure to expect it to be done in a very personalized, Tamaki-styled way.

Someone as down to earth as Haruhi wouldn't want to put up with a screwball like their prince.

Well, Kyouya thought, she did take care of her father who was very strongly his own person, but that was beside the point.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked delicately, cocking his head to the side and letting a soft lock of golden hair sweep over his eye. "Are you really always this busy when I want to talk to you?"

"Well I assumed," Kyouya countered, pushing up his glasses, "that you were just pining over Haruhi as you usually do and I was not expected to come up with a real answer."

"Pining?" Tamaki asked dramatically, "Isn't it common place for a Daddy to find his daughter cute? Mommy should too!" He pouted.

Kyouya sighed. This was how it always was.

"She's adorable, Daddy dearest." he played along, turning back to his figures.

Tamaki perked right up. "Oh, I knew you thought so!" he announced exuberantly, dancing across the room to where Haruhi was handing teacups out to a few ladies.

"Oh Haruhi, darling, come have tea with Mommy and Daddy, we both agree completely that you are the cutest thing that's ever walked this earth!" He hooked his arm in hers.

"No."

"Eh? Why nottttt? Come have tea with Mommy and Daddy!"

He had grabbed her legs and was wallowing at her feet.

"Tamaki-Senpai, I said no! Get off of me!"

"Daddy wants to have tea with Haruhi!"

Kyouya looked back at his figures. It was truly amazing how distracting Tamaki could make himself.

He should have been used to it by now.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, why doesn't Haruhi ever want to have anything to do with me?"<p>

Kyouya pulled two chocolate bars out of the cabinet and walked over to the sofa where the blonde was sulking. He plopped down on the cushion beside Tamaki and offered him one. He took listlessly it and put it in front of him on the coffee table.

It was Friday and Tamaki had invited himself over to Kyouya's house.

"Chocolate will make you feel better," Kyouya stated, gracefully peeling the wrapper off the top of his own bar with slender fingers.

Drinks would do better, he thought. If only they were twenty-one.

"Tamaki-"

"Am I too forward, Kyouya? Does she just hate me? Am I embarrassing?"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," was all Kyouya could say.

Tamaki brought in his legs and hugged his knees close to his chest. He took the chocolate bar from the table and went about opening it.

"I don't try to be horribly embarrassing, I just like to have fun." Tamaki ripped the top of the packaging, only managing to tear a tiny piece of corner wrapping. He tried again, ripping only plastic and this time not even making a hole. He sighed and dropped it on the couch cushion, closing his eyes and leaning back.

"Well, you could try to ask her seriously once in a while. Not while all the customers are watching. The answer might be different."

Kyouya picked up the abandoned chocolate bar, took heed of the "tear here" indication, and cleanly tore the packaging straight down the middle, exposing the smooth brown surface. The blonde watched him wearily with lilac eyes and took the bar.

"Oh, Kyouya. The way you say things makes them sound so obvious."

He chuckled. Only Tamaki wouldn't have realized that solution.

The blonde sunk back into the cushion and clasped his hands in front of his ankles.

"Can we do something, Kyouya?"

Kyouya started.

"W-What do you have in mind?"

Damn it.

Tamaki had caught him off guard, sitting like that and looking up at him with his head cocked to the side and resting on the back of the sofa. He was really too cute. Like a sad puppy leaning on your leg and looking up at you, hoping for a treat. He really loved it when he cocked his head to the side. "Can we do something?"

Tamaki didn't seem to notice. He merely shrugged lightly and said, "Something to take my mind off of this."

Kyouya looked at him. His light bangs fell softly over his right eye, standing out from the black leather they fanned out against. His pink lips were slightly parted, awaiting Kyouya's answer, and bright eyes were locked on the other boy's.

He looked away. The blonde made him want to do things that would definitely take his mind off of this issue, among other things.

"Cards," he mumbled, his voice cracking.

"Hmm?"

Kyouya cleared his throat. "I have cards. We could play some game."

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Tamaki said brightly, standing up from the couch.

Oh boy. Kyouya thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Even in chapter 2, I still don't own Tamaki or Kyouya.

Thanks again to Fall Out Boy, for making me feel like i wasn't sitting alone in my room writing like a loser...even if i was

* * *

><p>Tamaki sighed. He was currently lying upside down on the floor looking at his three remaining cards, and even from this angle, it wasn't looking too good for him.<p>

Kyouya had fourteen pairs already, two of which he got in the last turn by picking, finding the card he asked for, getting to go again and finding another match. Damn lucky card shark! I'll bet he cheated, Tamaki thought, his mind theater conjuring a cackling Kyouya with a glint in his glasses and cards up his sleeves.

Hmm...three of clubs, five of diamonds, king of hearts.

"Kyouya, got any threes?"

"Nope, go fish."

Damn it.

"Your turn." Bitch.

"Fives, Tamaki?"

Damn it!

He pursed his lips and handed it over, watching the bastard smirk all the while.

"Good. Kings, Tamaki?"

No!

He handed that over as well.

Before he could lose for a fifth time, the blonde threw down his three of clubs and exclaimed, "Kyouya, I'm bored!"

"Are you sure it's not just because you keep losing?" The cheating card shark asked, pushing up his glasses and gathering the cards to gracefully bridge-shuffle.

"Let's do something else, what do girls do on sleep overs?" said Tamaki, ignoring Kyouya's response.

"Sleep over?" He shouldn't have been surprised that the prince never intended to go home.

"I don't know, do I look like a girl to you? And why girls, anyway?"

"They always seem to have fun."

"You watch too many movies."

"Oh, perfect, we should watch a movie!" he turned over onto his stomach and clapped once. "What do you have?"

Kyouya sighed. "I don't know. Probably nothing you would like...we could rent something."

"Oh, come on, I like everything, you know that."

Kyouya didn't want to admit that all the movies he had were anime.

"I'd have to go find them. Let's just rent something, it's easier.

"Ok, ok. How about you, Kyouya, what do you like?"

He picked up the TV remote. "I don't really care, what ever you want." My Neighbor Totoro?

Tamaki pouted. "That doesn't help. How about something funny?"

Kyouya shrugged. "If you like that kind of thing, I guess. Like a romantic comedy?"

Shit. He did not mean to say that. He would NOT be able to sit through a romance with Tamaki at his shoulder.

"No," Tamaki said, saving him from his distress, "Nothing with love in it."

"Then..." Kyouya thought for a minute. "Well, I don't know, we might as well watch Kiki's Delivery Service."

Tamaki thought this was a great idea.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until about three quarters of the way through the movie when Kyouya began to feel uncomfortable.<p>

Tamaki had fallen asleep and his head rested on Kyouya's shoulder. He was having a hard time resisting the urges the blonde was sending running through his body. He was so vulnerable and driving Kyouya insane with lust because of it.

Talking cats could no longer keep his attention as he tried to ignore the soft hair brushing against his face or the gentle exhales of warm breath on his neck. Why was this happening? Tamaki trusted him far too much to let this happen. What if he couldn't control himself? He was completely exposed and unprotected here.

He really wanted to touch him. He was sure those golden locks would be silky-smooth. Not to mention the creamy skin that made Tamaki's peaceful face seem like it was made of porcelain. Down to those perfect pink parted lips...

Stop, He thought. Stop.

Yes, Tamaki trusted him. He had a right! This was Ootori Kyouya, god damn it! He was the _king_ of self-control. And no pretty-boy-blonde was going to screw that up. No matter how exhaustingly extravagant his soft skin felt against Kyouya's neck and how much he wanted to-

-totally not do anything to him. Yes, this was the power of superior self-control.

Which Kyouya absolutely possessed.

That was, until Tamaki sighed with his beautiful voice as he slept and sank slightly further into Kyouya's shoulder. Kyouya's stomach fluttered and his heart began to beat faster.

"Kyouya."

All of his thoughts came to a crashing halt.

"Kyouya," the blonde sighed again, almost inaudibly.

Self-control could kiss his ass.

However, it was then when Tamaki's eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Hnn, Kyouya?" he mumbled sleepily. He blinked a few times and his eyebrows furrowed as he eyed the hand close to his face that Kyouya quickly removed. "Something wrong?"

"N-nothing, I just-"

"Couldn't resist my sexy sleeping charm?" he said, smirking at the bespectacled boy's flustered response. Surprisingly though, Kyouya's face was cool. He composed himself.

"We're not getting cocky, are we, princess? You were snoring and I was just about to slap your stupid face awake before I got a headache," he lied smoothly. Tamaki stuck his tongue out and leaned his head side to side, cracking his stiff neck.

"Hmph. Hey Kyouya?" Kyouya leaned forward, his back sore from not having been able to move during the movie, which was now reeling credits of Japanese names. He grabbed a half-empty glass of water off the coffee table, the ice having long since melted.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"On the floor?" he suggested, taking a small sip of water and eying the small portion of the blonde's chocolate bar that was left on its empty wrapper.

"But Kyoooouuyaaa," he whined, "the floor is so, so…"

"Flat?" Kyouya offered, "Then you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Tamaki slapped his back into the leather with a soft 'poof' and looked at his dark-haired friend.

"But then you'll be uncomfortable. Why don't we just both sleep in your bed?" Before Kyouya could protest, Tamaki continued, "I mean we're both guys, it's not like you're going to try to flip me over and fuck me like you did to Haruhi,"

Kyouya choked on the water he wrongly decided to take a sip of. Heat rushed to his face as he tried to regain control of the situation.

"_What?"_ he hacked out.

Tamaki laughed. "Haha, you should see the look on your face!" He got up from the sofa and stretched his arms above his head, his white t-shirt riding up to expose smooth skin over prominent hipbones, and the top of a low-riding Calvin Klein waistband. "I'll be waiting for you, then." He left in the direction of the bedroom, leaving a hot and bothered Kyouya staring into his departing back.

"Damn that stupid prince," he muttered to himself, trying to slow his heartbeat.

"Coming to bed, Mommy?" Tamaki called. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapter, i thought it would be longer as it took up 3 pages of notebook paper...oh well

As always, copyright Ouran and I love you, Fall Out Boy.

* * *

><p>Kyouya squeezed a drop of spearmint toothpaste onto his brush. As he raised it to his mouth, Tamaki's voice sounded from the other room.<p>

"Hey mon ami?"

He rolled his eyes into the bathroom mirror and lowered his hand. "Yeah?"

"Do you care if I wear the clothes I wore all day, or could I borrow a pair of pants?"

Kyouya sighed. "I don't care, but if you want you can borrow a pair of pants."

"Really? Thanks!"

Kyouya smiled, then caught himself in the mirror and busied his mouth with his toothbrush.

"Kyouya, where are your pants?"

He stopped mid-brush and breathed a quick laugh.

"Thir dr frm da thop," he answered, mouth full of toothpaste.

"Thanks!"

Kyouya finished up then spat into the sink. He rinsed his mouth and ran a damp hand through his hair. _God damnit, how did this happen? _He thought. He had almost caved when Tamaki was asleep on the couch; who knew what could happen while Tamaki was in his bed? He sighed. _Self control. _It couldn't be that bad, right? He was just some boy. In his bed. _Calling my name,_ he remembered, with Tamaki's soft whisper singing in his mind,

'_Kyouya, Kyouya'._

He felt a rush of heat in his lower body.

"Kyou-yaa," he heard from the other room, "what's taking you so long?"

He frantically tried to calm himself down. _Hunni's candy expenses, Hunni's candy expenses, Hunni's candy expenses…_

He took a deep breath.

"Criticizing my hygiene? That's not very nice, maybe I'll take extra time now, " he said, feeling his slight erection start to calm down.

"Chill your pants, grumpy, I was just asking."

He laughed at the irony of the blonde's choice of expression and opened the door.

Tamaki lay with his head at the foot of the bed, looking at the ceiling with his arms stretched up over his head. The soft glow from the floor lamp made his skin look golden. He lowered his arms and turned to smile at his friend, blonde locks spilling over Kyouya's comforter.

"There you are, Mommy."

The black haired boy swallowed. "Yeah."

As he walked over to his dresser, he tried not to look at the prince who was now lying unintentionally seductively on his side, with one hand holding up his head, the other resting on his hip. It took all that Kyouya had not to jump on top of the boy and snatch the borrowed pants right off of his beautiful body. He clenched his teeth and pulled off his shirt, feeling the other boy's eyes on his bare back all the while.

"Kyouya, is there something wrong?" Tamaki asked as Kyouya pulled another shirt over his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, turning to look at the blonde who now lay on his stomach with his head cocked to the side and propped up on one hand, light bangs falling over his eyes. His lavender gaze locked onto his friend with concern. Kyouya's heart leapt into his throat.

"You seem different," he told him, "not yourself." He yawned, squeezing his eyes shut. Kyouya shamefully reveled in his expression as he did so. He pushed his blonde bangs back behind his ear. "But you seemed fine before the movie."

Kyouya sighed. "I'm fine, I'm probably just-"

"Don't tell me that you're tired, I don't buy it."

"Whatever, Tamaki, I'm going to bed." He turned the knob on the floor lamp, and with a satisfying 'click' the lights went out. Before his eyes could adjust to the small amount of moonlight peeking through his blinds, he heard Tamaki shift and get under the covers. He walked to the edge of the bed, set his glasses on the bedside table, and got in beside Tamaki, feeling the warmth from where he was previously laying on top of the cover.

"Kyouya," the blonde boy whispered, sending his friend's pulse rushing.

"Hmm?" Kyouya answered, turning to his right to look at him.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"I feel better about Haruhi-chan now." Tamaki smiled.

Kyouya sighed internally. Well, at least he could be there when Tamaki needed him.

"Not a problem," he finally said, "Good night."

Tamaki smiled at him again. "Good night. Oh, and Mommy…"

He licked his thumb and wiped the corner of Kyouya's mouth.

"Toothpaste. Bonne nuit, mon ami."

* * *

><p>You like? You don't like? Please review, mes amis, i will be ever so persuaded to write moreee :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Kyouya's eyes flickered open to a dark ceiling.

His mind still foggy from sleep, he rolled over to look at the time but felt his hands tug back with a metallic 'clink'.

Handcuffs.

"Kyouya, you're up, mon ami." He heard from his right.

"Tamaki, what's happening…what time is it?" His vision was blurred, as his glasses lay unreachable on the bedside table.

"Does that really matter?" Tamaki asked, his voice deep in his throat.

The hairs on the back of Kyouya's neck stood up at the sound of his tone. The voice was husky and his friend's cheerful personality was virtually undetectable. Before he could respond, the boy had straddled his legs and was staring into his face like a hungry lion, pinning down its prey in preparation for the kill. His usually bright eyes were dark, no light glinting in their beautiful irises. He turned his head to the side, assessing his catch. Kyouya felt a hand trace its way up his abdomen with a feather-light touch. He shivered as goose bumps formed on his pale skin.

"Do you really want to know, _Kyouya_?" He let his voice hiss softly out on his black-haired victim's name.

Kyouya felt the blonde's hand trail slowly over his chest. He touched his lips lightly to the black haired boy's neck, his hot breath sending shivers down Kyouya's spine.

"What are you d-Tamaki, what about Haruhi?" He asked, his brain feverish.

"I don't really like Haruhi," the blonde said simply, as if he didn't believe Kyouya seriously thought that. He leaned very close to the other boy and whispered in his ear, "Kyouya,"

The black haired boy swallowed hard as his pulse rushed, waiting for Tamaki's answer as if his life depended on it. Something was wrong, though. Along with apprehension burning in his chest as the other boy made him wait, something felt terribly wrong.

Tamaki's face was different, his expression reading mischief.

"Kyouya, I love Mori."

Kyouya's thoughts stopped, his mind not believing what they had just heard.

A large figure straddled the blonde's hips, running large, foreign hands over his body.

The stranger-Tamaki leaned into the touch, a smirk of amusement playing on his lips as he watched the boy in turmoil under him.

The man rolled his hips into Tamaki, triggering a lusty, slutty moan.

The blonde turned his head behind him and connected his mouth with Mori's in a sloppy kiss.

"Why would I ever love you?"

"Kyouya, I couldn't love you"

"Kyouya,"

"KYOUYA."

Kyouya's eyes flicked open to Tamaki on top of him, shaking his shoulders, his face twisted in concern. He stared open-mouthed and speechless at the blonde's now familiar visage, frozen with fear as his mind flicked through vivid images leftover from his nightmare.

"Kyouya," he whispered, violet eyes scanning his friend's pale face, "are you alright? You were dreaming, and-"

The black haired boy pulled him into a tight embrace, arms wound around his neck and nose nuzzled into his soft hair. That familiar voice filled with worry was enough to make his heart melt. He gripped the soft white fabric of Tamaki's t-shirt.

"Tamaki," he whispered, his voice cracking as he tried to use it, "Do you love Haruhi?"

Shocked at the Kyouya he had never seen before, and the amount of emotion in his voice, Tamaki flushed an uncharacteristic red. He could feel his friend's heartbeat racing rom the after-effects of the nightmare. "W-what? Do I-"

"-Love Haruhi?" Kyouya weakly whispered, tickling Tamaki's ear.

The flustered prince's heart raced as he tried to make sense of the question, coming from Kyouya of all people, in the context of what just happened. The unusually intimate sensation of his hot breath on Tamaki's neck didn't make it any easier. He swallowed.

"I-I-Yeah, I think so, why, Kyouya? What's wrong?"

He felt his friend's long sigh on his neck.

"Good," he said, dropping his arms and slumping back to the pillow beneath him. He rested the back of his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes.

"Kyouya, what happened, what were you dreaming about?" Tamaki demanded, still hovering above Kyouya with his hands flat on the sheets on either side of the boy's broad shoulders. Curiosity and confusion had gotten the better of him, as he looked down at his troubled friend.

Ebony hair stood out in stark contrast against the white pillow, and framed Kyouya's face like a dark, feathery halo. He opened his eyes from beneath the hand, his onyx orbs that shined with moonlight fastening on Tamaki's. He gazed into the blonde's face, his golden eyebrows pinned up in confusion.

"I don't want to talk about it," He said perfectly honestly, hoping that Tamaki would do him the favor of not making him revisit the nightmare.

The prince's lilac eyes grew weary. "Okay, Kyouya."

He got off of Kyouya and rolled to the side, wanting to get more sleep before morning. He closed his eyes and sighed, his fingers twisting in the sheets.

Kyouya stared into Tamaki's back, which now faced him. The thin cotton draped over his shoulder blades in the most beautiful way, showing off his perfect body without being too tight. Kyouya's imagination ran wild as he estimated just how thin the fabric was, and how much of the blonde's warmth he would be able to feel through it. He wondered how smooth the creamy skin would feel on the tips of his fingers if he were to slide his hand up under the t-shirt. And what about those long legs, hiding right under his own pants? He guessed that Tamaki would be sensitive to a long-fingered touch over the inside of his toned thighs. Maybe he would actually _love _it. And how he longed to test his hypothesis. He ran his eyes slowly back to the prince's shoulders, absorbing every curve of the boy's body as he ached to touch it, to feel him in a way that wasn't at all like his nightmare. He wanted to love him. To show him that he loved him.

Tamaki turned to face his friend, unaware of the fact that he was being studied. Kyouya stared blatantly into his face, no longer attempting to control his lust.

"Kyouya," he whispered through rosy lips. His eyes glittered in the moonlight that now hit them, "if you don't want to talk that's fine, but if you do, I'm here. Okay?"

The black-haired teen watched the blonde's lips pull up into a small, quick smile as he locked his fearlessly radiant gaze on Kyouya's. He stared into his face, not believing that someone so beautiful could say such selflessly sweet things to him and not meaning anything special by them. The pale light washed over his porcelain skin, filtering through his fair eyelashes as he blinked.

"Yeah," Kyouya said simply, wishing that wasn't a cue for Tamaki to turn away from him, but knowing that the answer had to be given eventually.

Tamaki smiled, closing his eyes.

"Oh, and Tamaki?" he said quietly, after they had lay in silence for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Guys...sorry I died for a while (A looooonnnng while. When did I last update, like October?). But I'm back, I promise. and the next chap is coming this week. maybe tomorrow. For those of you still with me, you're the bomb dot com. (*cue "this is Sparta" guy* I SAID BOMB DOT COM! *cue explosion*) And I know. Call me names. I'm a slutwhorebitchfuckinghoebag. But I'm a slutwhorebitchfuckinghoebag who's sorry and loves you. heart. Ok. Go read.

* * *

><p>Kyouya woke up to an intense sunbeam staring him in the face. With his princely distraction, he had skipped his bedtime routine blind closing. He rolled over, groaned, and called the window a few names that would have made its mother cry.<p>

With a lazy glance to his right, minus his glasses, he noticed that the blonde that was responsible for this inconvenience to his sleep cycle was nowhere to be found. He groaned again and rolled his head to his other side where he groped around on the night table for his cursed eyeglasses and squinted to avoid looking at the white walls reflecting the bright fucking light.

Angry for some reason, (most likely the sleep cheated from him) Kyouya stormed down the hallway.

"Kyouya!" The blonde greeted cheerfully. "Damn, look what the cat dragged in."

All Kyouya could do was look at the kitchen. It had never been this messy. He didn't know that anyone was even capable of making such a mess in a kitchen. It was like something out of a movie but worse. It was literally all over the walls. Batter on the curtains and everything. Tamaki himself was covered in pancake mix; it looked like he had been experimenting with makeup.

"Holy…" Kyouya blinked a few times, taking it in. "…fuck."

Tamaki glanced around the mix-plastered room, hands on his hips proudly.

"I made pancakes," he said, nodding his head. Kyouya crossed the room slowly and grabbed a kitchen towel. He felt his bare feet being coated with powder.

"How nice of you to make some…for the walls." This was too much for the raven-haired teen so early in the morning. In other words, before noon. Tamaki laughed and grabbed another towel.

"I thought you were supposed to be French," Kyouya grumbled, hiding his smile at the Prince's giggle. The other boy swept some powder into the garbage.

"I am. Which means the pancakes are guaranteed excellent, mon ami."

"These better be some really delicious-ass pancakes for the mess."

Tamaki grinned.

"Haha, no. I burned them all, that's why there's shit everywhere."

Kyouya groaned angrily and threw his towel at his friend as he laughed.

"Kyouya, can we go to the beach again with everybody?" he heard the blonde ask.

He brushed some more of the powdery substance into the garbage.

"What makes you ask that?"

Tamaki smiled. "Well, it was really fun, wasn't it?" He put a hand on his hip and held one finger up to his lips "Even _you_ had a blast."

Kyouya turned away hiding a small confirming grin. "Yeah I guess."

Tamaki smiled again. "Aha, so your answer is yes?" Kyouya handed him a broom and walked over to assess the damage to his linen curtains. Good thing he had dissuaded Fuyumi from the velvet ones. It was a _kitchen_ after all, not a formal living room.

"Well Tamaki," he said, sliding his glasses up his nose with a graceful swipe of his fingers, "do you remember the cost of that little trip we took last time?"

The blonde frowned as he clumsily swept the dirtied floor. "That was because of all the girls, right?"

"Mhmm."

"So why does it matter?"

Kyouya gave him an amused glance and paused briefly in taking down his curtains. "Because I'm sure you and the twins will be sure to find some Haruhi-related antics to partake in."

Tamaki pouted, not able to argue. "We'll be good," he mumbled, "you'll see."

"Will I? Well maybe if you and the twins exhibit good behaviors, then I will consider setting up another trip."

Oh no.

He already could see the sparks of a "Good Behavior Game" in the prince's eyes. He had stopped his erratic sweeping to grin at black haired teen.

"We won't let you down, mommy!" He saluted idiotically and flew out of the room. Kyouya saw the flash of a cell phone in his hand. He sighed and picked up the discarded broom from the floor, still just as dirty as it was before. He did enjoy that trip. He also enjoyed almost every host club meeting or endeavor in general. As admittedly pathetic as it was, he enjoyed being anywhere with Tamaki. He wiped a powdery hand against his shirt and excitedly pulled out a sleek black smart phone. Okinawa was great in the winter, he remembered Fuyumi saying. Of course Kyouya never had the time, but she took her boyfriend there a few times during the holidays and she said the temperature never dropped below 60. If the devils and the stupid prince could pull it together for a while, he would have a nice vacation ready for winter break. It seemed manageable enough.

"Kyouuuuuyaaaaaaaaaa…"he heard from the other room in an overly sing-songy tone.

"Whaaaaaahhhtttttt…?" he mocked, still sliding through possible arrangements on him touch screen, idle broom resting in the crook of his arm.

"Come hereeeee."

He glanced up at the doorway through his glasses, pursing his lips in quick decision as a finger paused over the screen. He huffed and pocketed his device, resting the broom's handle on the edge of the granite island. He crossed through the frame to the sofa on which his blonde friend was seated, rays of sunshine streaming through the glass coffee table to create little rainbows on the carpet beneath. Tamaki was smiling into the silver cell phone in his hand. "I can't wait to be good." He said, smirking at his dark haired friend over his shoulder. Kyouya laughed out loud, raising his eyebrows.

"You called me in here to tell me that?" Brown eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked on to the innocent prince. This boy. There was no one like him. "Come on, then." He grinned. "The kitchen is full of your stupid pancake mix, Mr. Model Behavior."

As if on cue, the broom handle slid off the counter and clattered to the floor in the other room.

Tamaki didn't look quite as eager then, as he slumped into the leather. "Oh…right. Pas un problème…"

Kyouya smirked. "That's what I thought."

However, as he waited, the blonde did nothing but sink lower into the cushion.

"If we clean up can I try again?"

The Ootori part of Kyouya's brain flipped a shit. A strangled "ehhhhhhhh," was issued from his clenched teeth.

"Oh, come on, you troll!" Tamaki leapt up. "You can supervise. Help me, yeah? Onwards!" He exuberantly grabbed his friend's wrist and locomoted kitchenwards.

"As long as there's food…."

And after much laughter and grumbling of Kyouya's stomach, there was. And they were some delicious-ass pancakes.

* * *

><p>Next chap there's gonna be a strip club. With women. Cause what's a fic without chicks, right?<p>

Hahaha. Just kidding. No strip club. Gotcha though, right? Did I getcha?

I love me. Review mofos.


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to babe. You know who you are, you lovable bastard :)

* * *

><p>"Um…Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, wide brown eyes scanning an unfamiliar scene in confusion. "Can I ask what the hell those three are up to this time?"<p>

"Hm?" The bespectacled male stopped with one foot in the music room doorway eyes skimming the room over the top of two sweets boxes resting in his arms.

_Well I'll be damned_. The slightest smirk teased his lips.

Haruhi looked back and forth slowly from the Ootori to the Host Club, trying to piece it together. It didn't make sense. There was cleaning. There was no arguing. There were no bits of broken crockery. And strangest of all, Tamaki had not _once_ sexually harassed her today. Did Kyouya threaten them somehow? Must have been something big. She looked at him carefully. What an evil smirk. She shivered internally. That boy could be pretty damn scary sometimes.

"Senpai?"

Brown eyes threw her an amused glance.

"I merely suggested good behavior in exchange for a vacation to Okinawa."

"Oh, I see." She sighed in relief, again internally. Well, the thought of Kyouya as a felon wasn't fitting anyway, but she was glad the matter was so light. She smiled as she watched the determined cleaning of those who knew so little of it. It was quite funny. Oh, Hikaru, that isn't how to hold a dustp-

Wait.

Vacation. He said vacation. Okinawa. He also said Okinawa. Horror built in Haruhi's chest. Suspicion rose in her mind.

"A-and Senpai, this vacation is….?"

"Over winter break."

The gentle swirling waves of a tiny whirlpool began to lap at the corners of Haruhi's mind.

"B-but, of course, it's only for Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru, right Senpai?" The water began to swirl faster.

He put the boxes on the table and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Hikaru tried to plug a vacuum into an orange.

"Actually I was thinking of making it a Host Club trip. That includes you, Haruhi, if it pleases you."

The void opened into a swirling vortex. There went leisure grocery shopping. There went leisure reading. There went leisure anything. 'If it pleases you.' Bullshit.

She slumped against the wall, absently watching Kaoru trying to make Tamaki get the plug out of the orange, thinking it would shock him.

"Are we bringing guests again?" she grumbled.

"No, no, nothing like that. Just a real retreat for the club." He told her, sorting though the other boxes he had placed on the table earlier.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why would you do that, Senpai?" She asked, not maliciously in the least, but also not familiar with a party-time-loving Kyouya.

_Why? _Kyouya lost his usual composure. He cleared his throat.

"Well…um, well Tamaki…" He looked into her face with his mouth open, only air quietly hissing out as he collected his thoughts. Her large brown eyes awaited his answer attentively. Because Tamaki said he wanted it? Could he say that and pull it off somehow? 'Why'? He blushed violently red and turned away quickly, his face heating up in total mutiny of his will. Her eyes widened significantly, not quite believing what she just saw.

Unnoticed by both, Honey-senpai cheerily greeted the prince and the two devilish twins after his nap to ask them why they were hiding behind a couch looking at a vacuum with an orange plugged into the end. All three shushed him and angrily pointed in Kyouya's direction.

Kyouya fought for control over his face, but his cheeks only glowed brighter.

Haruhi didn't speak for a moment, waiting for him to redeem himself.

"Senpai, is…" she didn't want to say 'something wrong?' and humiliate him, but what could one say at this point? She was shocked to say the least. _Mom, what would you do here?_

"I…well…everyone needs a vacation, yes?" Kyouya began to reorganize, however his voice cracked horribly on 'yes'. He cleared his throat once more.

"Um…" she tried to change the subject. "So is it mandatory for me to come, then, Kyouya-senpai?"

Thank god for his girl. He sighed and reclaimed his honor.

"Well Tamaki would be absolutely devastated, but," he said carelessly, but stopped abruptly, realizing what he'd done. He swallowed and tried to backtrack. "Well, you know how he is, he…um…" and there marked the end of his speech capacity.

Mori's large hand intercepted a small wrist that was on the path to a certain vacuum-plugged citrus fruit, and in one clean yank, the appliance's wire was free from the orange. He told Honey it was dangerous to play with Tama-chan and the twins and took him to eat cake. Tamaki cried a little.

"Yeah." He finished stupidly. "If you'll excuse me."

As per a few minutes earlier, Haruhi was horribly confused as she watched the periwinkle-jacketed back depart awkwardly. There was something almost like malice she heard in Kyouya's voice as he carelessly threw out Tamaki's obvious feelings for her. Who knew, though, the bespectacled teen was so obviously flustered about something, who knows what she heard? For what felt like the umpteenth time that day, Haruhi sighed. The club activities that day hadn't even started and already there was something weird going on.

Across the room, Kyouya pulled off his glasses to clean them with a small, expensive-looking cloth while the twins and Tamaki debated whether it was still safe to use the vacuum.

_These damn rich people._

* * *

><p>Supreme self-control. Kyouya Ootori was blessed with supreme self-control. So then what the fuck was this babbling like an idiot business?<p>

Kyouya had come into the closet the club used as a storage area for a reason. What was it again? With a hand on his hip he looked around at the various boxes. Frustrated, he walked out again. It was all the damn prince's fault. Tamaki would be his downfall, he swore. Angrily he walked towards the table on which he left his notebook. Now what was he looking for? He folded his arms and looked across the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were fastening some stupid-looking apron on Tamaki in what he was sure was a very unconventional way. He snorted. Why did he have to do all the work around here anyway? He trained his eyes on the blonde. Shortly after, Tamaki caught his eye and waved like an idiot, his other arm constrained in some misplaced apron ties. The irritated teen turned his back and focused his mind on remembering what he was doing. He felt a gentle tug on his jacket and turned around.

"Kyo-chan's gonna get more candy, right?"

Oh.

Right, of course, that was why he was in the storeroom. Taking stock….for candy. He swallowed his anger.

"Yes….I am."

Honey's face lit up and he ran to Mori.

"You hear that, Takashi? Yay, Candy!"

He jumped into his arms and swung his arms around Mori's neck.

"Yeah."

Now where was that fucking notebook?

* * *

><p>"Hey boss." Hikaru called over to Tamaki around a large cherry lollipop that rested on his tongue.<p>

"Hm?" The blonde turned around from trying to undo a number of knots to free himself from his straightjacket-like predicament.

"What's up with the grumpy low blood pressure evil lord?" He asked, popping the candy out to twirl the stick in his fingers and nodding his head towards a pacing and seething Kyouya.

"Yeah," Kaoru jumped in, bumping his brother to the other couch cushion with his hip and taking the lollipop, "I noticed too. He's even more scary than usual today." Tamaki frowned and turned around to look at the item of conversation, narrowing his eyes as he watched the boy storm around on the warpath.

"I don't know…" he said carefully as Kyouya threw a few boxes around, "He was perfectly happy this weekend when I was over…maybe he's just having a bad day?" Kaoru bit off a corner of the candy and looked at his brother. They both stared at the blonde.

He glanced back and forth at them nervously. "What?"

"Well, Tono…" Hikaru started but something in Kaoru's eye that Tamaki didn't understand made him close his mouth.

"He was taking to Haruhi-chan, boss-" Kaoru said, handing the lolli over.

"-Maybe she knows what's bothering him." Hikaru finished, ending his sentence with a cherry-flavored crunch.

Tamaki took another backwards glance, absently untangling his ties. Kyouya sat at a table with his forehead resting on intertwined fingers.

"Huh."

Just minding her own business, Haruhi's shoulders were assaulted by two arms, one from each side of he body.

"Haruhiiiii-chaaaaan," she heard assail her ears in unison.

_Why? What have I done to deserve this?_

Tamaki was close behind the twins.

* * *

><p>Reviews are teh yummies. I require teh yummies. This is me whoring out my dignity.<p> 


End file.
